Medabots: Stranger things have happened
by Vincent Noble Valentine
Summary: Metabee the ever mischevious, ever cocky medabot is thrown into the fray by Brass to pop the question to Ikki about how he feels about Erika. Will their plan work to get Erika and Ikki togther? Will Love actually conquer all? What am I physic? R & R
1. chapter 1

Medabots: Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 1 written by Noble....

***Quick note: This was my first and one of my more successful stories back in 2002, but when FF.net removed all stories that were NC-17 this too was removed, and I was proud of this story, hitting well over 50 reviews so you can imagine my anger about losing all those reviews from people who said a few kind words about it. Anyway i'll upload a chapter every week and once again thanks to all those who reviewed it 2 years ago. This story is dedicated to all of you

Ikki Tenriyo 3rd place in the world championship robattling tournament. Who would have ever thought that would get his far in such a short time in his young life? A year ago he was the only boy in his town ever who didn't even own a single Medabot because his mother refused to buy him one because she said he would have to save up his allowance to get one on his own. By the time he would have saved up a decent amount of cash to buy a high priced Medabot he probably would have turned 20 and possibly would have lost his interest in Medabots altogether but that's highly unlikely in this day and age since Medabots and Robattling are all the rage in the 22nd century. 

Sure had enough money then to buy a medabot but he didn't want to spend his allowance on an antique piece of junk that was just as old as he was. Who would want to own an old KBT type Medabot anyway? Maybe a loser would and Ikki wasn't that sort of person to just throw his money away just so he could actually have a Medabot. 

But what happens? He mopes around all day because the Screws were giving him a hard time about it and he wonders to the river and finds a disgarded Beetle medal. He actually believed his luck turned for the better when he found that medal, maybe now that he had a medal he could persuade his mother to actually buy him a Medabot. But again all she said was, "No you'll have to wait until you saved up enough of your allowance to get one"

In a way Ikki's mother was right to say this in the first place. She just wanted her son to be more independant of himself then of her and besides as mother's know, 'good things come to those who wait'.

Sheesh no kidding lady. He just goes about his business which was strangely being wrapped around the finger of his best friend Erika school newsporter extrodinaire, who was on the trail of hottest scoop yet; that being the screws finding and running down a bunch of rockers who forces their opponents to submit one medapart if they loose. Sure enough with Erika's constant bossiness over Ikki reluctantly he followed or was dragged in either case he didn't have a choice and what happens? Samantha joins the motley gang of Rockers, Erika gets surrounded and forced into a robattle and Ikki tries to save her only to get blown back 10 feet by their insanely loud music and bad taste for rock and roll. 

It all looked pretty hopeless because once again Samantha had to open her big mouth and insult Ikki further to no end about him being nothing more than a loser without a medabot. It really tore him apart and angered him even further when he couldn't do anything to save Erika and so he does the only thing he can do; he runs.

His mind was a constant blur of worry even as his young legs carried him anywhere searching for help and strangely help comes within the advice of peddler who was trying to sell chicks, "Look inside yourself and see that the only one that can help you is yourself. Take what little money you have and do the right thing"

Could he possibly do the right thing? The peddler was right he had to do what he could and with what little money he had he could possibly save Erika or loose his first ever robattle trying. After purchasing the old KBT type beetle medabot and putting it together he named it 'Metabee' and ran off once Henry had given him his Medawatch.

But when he once again faced the rockers and Samantha he found that after inserting the medal he found that his Medabot refused to come online as he watched Metabee get smashed aside and burnt to a crisp by both the Blackram and Phoenix Medabots. He put all his savings into buying that model and seeing his lifeless partner getting smashed aside like nothing more than trash even after he followed the instructions perfectly. Now he was going to loose his first ever Robattle to these meatheads and Erika was going to berate and insult him for buying such an antique style Medabot. He couldn't lose, not now....

"GET UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!"

With that command the emerald eyes of Metabee shine to life and shakingly he's at his feet again and immediately he tears apart the Blackram like it was nothing. Samantha, the Rockers and Erika and her Medabot Brass watch on in disbelief with wide eyes as Metabee with a command from his Medafighter charges directly at Phoenix. The flying Medabot fires a huge blast of fire but quickly and effortlessly Metabee dodges side stepping to his left before charging full on and implanting his fist into the gut of Phoenix sending him flying into the other Medabot and his owners. With one small explosion and with the dust settling, the medal that was once encased within the Phoenix ejects presenting Ikki and Metabee with their first ever win in a robattle but more importantly Erika was saved....

Everything was going smoothly as the year went by. Ikki with Metabee got into his fair share of arguments and sqwabbles which brought on the first ever display of a Medafighter arguing with his Metabot. Finding out that Coach Mountain who was a complete fitness geek who hated Metabots did infact own a Medabot of his own, another news story for Erika newsreporter wannabe that was blown wide open. The search for another big scoop about the 'Legendary Medafighter that has supposedly never lost that turned out to be sweet lovable Karen, Ikki's secret crush. It was no wonder that Karen never lost a single robattle, it probably had something to do her kindness and sympathy towards others.

Then there was the whole ordeal and argument between Ikki and Metabee about Ikki trying to replace him which of course wasn't true. The only reason Ikki borrowed the spare medabot from Henry was so he could eject Metabee's medal and put it into the spare while he cleaned and completely took apart his KBT type body so he could get his partner ready for the upcoming 10th Annual citywide metabot robattle. Unfortunetly because of Metabee's stubborness and quick temper he misjudged the entire situation and left to robattle alone.

Granted that he got pretty far without his Medafighter. He even made it to the final round against Sumilidon and Koji, who was eagerly anticapting this final round with Ikki to show his superiority. But Ikki said nothing to Metabee, being equally as stubborn to let him fight on his own. Unfortunetly however a Medabot is never as strong or as powerful as he thinks without the guidance and experience of his Medafighter and that's why Metabee lost.

Thanks to a simple command from Koji, Sumilidon engaged a disrupter field which would short out any form of an electrical projectile, namely Metabee's Seeker missles which blew up right in his face causing his untimely defeat. His medal ejected and was stolen shortley after unknowingly by the Rubber Robo Gang. Distraught over losing his medal Ikki with the help of his dog, with Karen and Erika were able to locate Metabee but in the process were captured. After a quick resolve and another more heated arguement they decided to remain partners as well as friends and escaped thanks to a little distraction from the ever elusive Phantom Renegade. 

Ikki with Metabee once again challenged Koji and his Sumilidon and the offical rematch robattle came to a tie as both medabots lost the use of their arms. Metabee still had his Seeker Missle attack but if he used it the missle would explode right in his face like it did last time. Unwilling to give up Ikki ordered Metabee to get a good bit of distance away from his opponent, turn away and then fire his Seeker Missles. The unexpected course of action caused the Missles to again blow up in Metabee's face thanks to Sumilidon's disrupter ray but because of it Metabee himself was launched painfully and directly at Sumilidon which gave Metabee the win as he hit his opponent square on and hard causing Koji's Medabot to eject his medal. 

Then there was the time when that fat reporter accused Ikki of being the Phantom Renegade because of the bump on his forehead which he forbid Metabee to say anything about it. Well that's one problem when your Metabot doesn't take orders from you, he was just practically bursting just to let everyone know about Ikki's little episode of sleepwalking into the toilets thinking that the bath was the toilet itself and then after he slips on a bar of soap injuring himself. It was so funny I'm sure of anything that Metabee was probably up all night laughing. The reporter on the other hand was a moron and a nuisance, writing down articles about certain things and blowing them way out of proportion, especially when he printed in the newspaper that Ikki was the Phantom Renegade sheesh! In the end the lies and the arguments were decided by an offical robattle which Metabee easily won thanks to transfer of a medapart scanner that allowed him to detect the reporters chameleon type medabot and blow into Oblivion with his laser Cannons and Seeker Missle.

Ikki was having other great adventures in such a short year and his biggest suprise came to him when he actually discovered that Metabee could actually use the Medaforce because he infact owned a rare medal. The Medaforce is supposedly the ultimate attack that a Medabot with a rare medal can use. It gives the owner unlimited power and focuses it into one huge attack but once it's all over it leaves the Medabot severly exhausted and drained leaving the Medabot with nothing left to fight with. So far only 2 Medabots have been able to use Medaforce: Rokusho and Metabee and both are antique medabots, the earliest to be produced since the turn of the 22nd Century.

Now strangely enough I have actually come to believe a theory about the Medabot and his Medafighter. You see a Medabot actually has some sort of spiritual link with it's Medafighter meaning that they inturn take on the attributes and personality of their partner. Ikki has always had this sort of temper especially when it came to arguing with Metabee and the same applies for the medabot as well. Their both stubborn, tempermental and both love a good robattle....well mostly Metabee who can't get enough of giving another medabot a metabee boppin.

But of if the link between Ikki and Metabee is somewhat the same does the same apply for Erika and her sailor multi Medabot Brass? Those two never seem to be seperated for a second and both human and robot love to find out the latest news story. Although Erika is a little bossy and somewhat forcable, Brass seems to be a lot kinder and gentle.

Which brings us to the present day where Metabee in the dawn of the new morning has something on his mind and it mostly concerns his torturing Ikki with a single question.

"Yo Ikki! I've got a question for ya?" shouts his hyperactive medabot.

"Oh what is it now Metabee? Don't tell me you want to get into another robattle? We already beat the Screws twice today" he answers groaning.

"Hey man chill. Although I wouldn't mind getting medabusy on their butts, I sorta have something else to ask you"

"Alright out with it. What's the question?"

"What do you think of Erika?" he questions flatly, his emerald eyes blinking.

"Erika? What sort of question is that? Erika is just Erika. Stubborn, obnixious and willing to do anything to get the next scoop. Not to mention drag us both along for the ride"

"NO I didn't mean it like that you dolt! I mean how do you really feel about her? I find it hard to understand that a boy and a girl can just be anything more than friends, that's impossible!"

"WHAT?! Metabee have you been watching those soap opera's again?"

"WHAT?! Err....no! I was just wonderin' . No need to get your knickers in a twist!" he says grumbling.

"Why you...." Ikki growls with fire in his eyes.

"ERK!! Gotta go! I think I hear a robattle going on!" Metabee then storms off leaving a cloud of smoke for Ikki to cough up and choke on.

"What's with him today?" he wonders dumbfounded asking himself.

Author's note: Hey all wassup. I've been watching Medabots for quite sometime right now and I've been dying to contribute my own little thing about it. This dear readers is a Ikki/Erika love fic because of several reasons, (you all see how jealous Erika gets when Ikki tries to act like Romeo around Karen sheesh!). Somewhere along the line there's going to be a coupling of Metabee and Brass as well....aww ain't they cute? AHHH Metabee stop it!! *I'll teach you to call me cute mister! Laser Cannon!!*

*Runs for dear life anime style* Don't forget to leave a review and send all other questions and comments to:

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble....


	2. chapter 2

Metabots: Stranger Things have Happened

chapter 2 written by Noble....

"Hey Erika what's up with you today? You look miserable" questions Henry looking up from the Medabot catalogue.

"Do I? Sorry I just didn't get enough sleep last night" she answers rubbing her eyes.

"You know it's strange. You've been in here for the past hour or so looking at the same article, even eating the same chocolate fudge Sunday that you bought when you got in here and not once have I seen you act all hyper as you usually do when you've got this big scoop ready for the school newspaper, so what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Henry really...*sighs*....Just what is it that blockhead see's in Karen anyway?!" she shouts venting.

"Blockhead? Now there's only one person that I know that you think is a blockhead and I'm certain it isn't a female that your attracted too" he wonders outloud slyly.

"Henry behave! I was talking about---!"

"Oh that's it, you mean Ikki right?" he asks smirking.

"Shhhh. Keep your mouth shut Henry! If anyone finds out then the gossip will spread and then I will be the headline news of my own school newspaper" she whispers quietly looking him in the eye with a deathglare.

"Ahh come on Erika what's the worst that can happen?"

"EVERYTHING! When people tend to say stuff like that bad things do tend to happen!"

"Say where's your medabot Brass anyhow? I thought that she's always with you?" questions Henry looking about the store.

"Well umm y'see...."

Just then Brass starts to run inside looking knackered and out of breath like she's been running for miles and closely behind is the ever hysterical and hyperactive Metabee who comes running in like a runaway fraight train and smashes into Brass head on. The result leaves a twitching Metabee seeing stars and as he recovers he finds himself in an uncomfortable position; on top of Brass who was looking up directly at him with something that could closely resemble a human blushing. The Hercules beetle type Medabot quickly face faults and zips to his feet coughing before going absolutely crazy with one of his hyperactive temper tantrums.

"Yo Brass! Watch where your going next time will yeah?" he souts venting, a blue vein showing out of the top of his forehead.

"Sorry Metabee. I wasn't looking where I was going" she mumbles apologetically bowing her head, hiding her robotic blushing.

"Brass? What's the scoop? Any sign of him yet?" asks Erika, her medafighter with hope in her eyes.

"No Miss Erika I'm sorry. I couldn't see any sign of Ikki"

"IKKI?!" both Henry and Metabee say in unison looking shocked.

From the extreme embarrassment she was facing from both her childhood friends Medabot and from Henry's sly grin she quickly jumped from her seat and put her hand over Brass' voice box hoping to shut her up while giggling rather nervously looking back at the two sweatdropping.

"Oh now I get it. Seems to me that rusty old metabee was right about you two after all. Heh heh...dude I rock!"

"Miss Erika? He knows?" questions Brass looking at her Medafighter.

"That means he's probably already told him. He knows too much get him!!" growls Erika looking not to happy with a certain yellow KBT type beetle medabot.

"WAHHH! Whoa back it up! Ikki doesn't know anything!!" pleads Metabee trying to escape Erika's wrath.

"He..doesn't?" 

"Heck no! He doesn't know anything.....well apart from my asking him what he thought about you" Metabee answers scratching his head.

Suddenly a camera and microphone are right in Metabee's face and already Erika is in there trying to get answers to her own personal scoop that will NOT be in the school newspaper.

"So Metabee....since when did you take an interest in how he thought about me anyway? Come on fess up! Who put you up to it?" she questions looking very serious and unfazed like a reporter should.

"Err....she did" he answers pointing to her Medabot.

"BRASS!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Gck, gck, gck! Run for it!!" twitches Metabee nervously as he always does and grabs Brass' hand tightly before making a B line for the shop doors and out into the streets running for dear life with Brass being dragged behind helplessly.

"I can't believe her! I told her not to tell anybody. Let alone Ikki's own Medabot!" she groans slapping a hand over her eyes.

"What was that about Metabee Erika?" comes a familiar voice.

Quickly and without looking completely embarrassed Erika turns around quickly looking as normal and cheerful as ever to her childhood friend who just walked into the store.

"Err....Hi Ikki!"

******

"Man...Now I know what it's like when Ikki complains about running for so long with coach Mountain. Heck that guy's a kitten compared to Erika whoo boy!" grumbles Metabee resting on the side of a tree.

*CRACK!* 

"YEOW!! What was that for?! I just saved your hide from Erika who was going to get medaphysical on ya and this is how you repay me?! Humph....talk about ungrateful"

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess in first place if you didn't actually tell Miss Erika that I told you to ask Ikki about how he felt about her! If Ikki ever catches on where both going to be killed!"

"Speak for yourself. I don't know what's worse. Erika on a bad day or you on a good day! Besides we can't be put offline unless they eject our medals and there's no way I'm letting either Ikki or Erika anywhere near mine!" grumbles Metabee pouting.

"Will you stop being so thick headed for once and help come up with a plan? Ikki is bound to catch on sooner or later that Miss Erika likes him so what do you suggest we do?" questions Brass.

"Hmmm....hey i've got it! Alright this is what were going to do...."

Author's note: Uh oh a mischevious Metabee mixed with an innocent Brass spells trouble for both Ikki and Erika. What do their medabots have in store for them? Find out in chapter three soon. So don't forget to leave a review and send all comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble....


	3. chapter 3

Medabots: Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 3 written by Noble....

"Metabee, are you sure this is going to work?" questions Brass looking worried.

"Shhh! Pipe down someone's answering the door" he says quickly silencing her.

Now your probably wondering what totally insane plan that it was that Metabee actually came up with. And believe you and me, if this plan didn't work than Metabee was screwed. Worse yet if Ikki ever found out that he was doing this against his wishes then he could possibly kiss his home and his partnership with his Medafighter goodbye. Because in Metabee's case whenever he had a plan it was always a little extreme if not crazy and this was the craziest one yet.

"Alright here he comes" Metabee whispers placing his hand over Brass' audio transmitter to make sure she wouldn't say anything.

"Yes who is it? Huh? No one's here? Who would play a stupid prank at this time of night and disturb my beauty sleep?" grumbles the dark haired boy looking about angrily.

Before closing the door and going inside his eyes wonder to the floor to notice an envelope on the floor and he picks it up finding it to be heavily scented with a girls perfume.

"What the? Who could have--"

The boy begins to open the envelope after getting a good whiff of the exotic perfume and starts to read,

"Dear Koji,

Hi this is Karen. I was a little embarrassed about trying to tell you this personally so I thought it would be best to leave a note at your door. I just wanted to you to know that I care about you a lot and I would like us to get together sometime, perhaps go for a stroll in the park? Meet me tonite at 8. I hope you can make it..."

Love and kisses Karen XoXo

"Ha I knew it! I knew that Karen loved me and not that lower class fool Ikki! I'll cement our relationship tonite with a kiss Karen my love just you wait! Sumilidon I'm going out to meet Karen, I'll call you if I run into trouble" he says quickly fixing up his shirt and hair before running out of the door and into the streets like a love sick puppy.

A few minutes later and with a rustle of the leaves both Brass and Metabee fall out in a heap of mangled medaparts. Leaving Metabee in a fit of hysterics with an evil chuckle and Brass pouting albeit reluctantly because Metabee was once again on top of her and this time he didn't seem to notice. This causes the Sailor multi beetle type medabot to blush inwardly again before getting to her feet and brushing off the remaining leaves and mud.

"Metabee I can't believe were resorting to this. Ikki will kill you for sure!" she says frowning with arms on her hips.

"Aw come on, the plans working perfectly. Would you rather see Erika mope about all day over Ikki? Cause I sure as hell don't want to see him act all miserable over Karen! That would interfere with his duties as my medafighter and besides those two wouldn't make such a good fit anyway, they hardly know each other" he frowns turning from hyperactive to serious.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but how is this going to get Miss Erika and Sir Ikki together?" 

"Just call him Ikki and trust me. This plan is full proof. You can see for yourself once we get the evidence. Now did you get the camera? Didja? Didja? Didja?" 

"Right here" she answers waving it infront of him. 

"Great! I always knew Erika would keep a spare just incase she broke or lost the other one. Now did you send the letter to Karen's home?"

"Yes Metabee. I did that straight away before we met up here. I still think this plan of yours won't work. Do you think it will?" Brass asks hoping the answer will be a yes.

"What am I? Physic? Of course it will! I'm willing to place a bet that this will all just work out or else my names not Metabee!" he beams looking as arrogant as ever.

"Alright then, let's get going" 

"Right on!" shouts Metabee feeling hyperactive and ready like he was just getting ready for his next big robattle. Grabbing Brass' hand he begins to high tail it after Koji towards the park once again dragging Brass closely behind as he cheers enthusiastically.

"Metabee!! We've got to keep quiet and keep a low profile or else their going to spot us!" shouts Brass getting aggitated about being dragged along the ground.

"Sheesh since when did you turn into Erika? We've gotta hurry or were gonna miss out all the action!"

******

*Sigh* "I wonder where Metabee is? I haven't seen him since this morning" sighs Ikki wondering outloud where his partner was.

"Yeah I'm beginning to worry about Brass too. The last time I saw her was before I was about strangle her and Metabee for ruining things...EPP!" whispers Erika before covering her mouth.

"Knowing him, he's probably getting himself into trouble again. Why is it Metabee always wonders off without me?! I am his metafighter after all" frowns Ikki looking annoyed and deep in thought.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. He probably ran into the screws or maybe Rokusho again and tried to get him into robattling. Nothing that he can't handle" answers Erika nervously sweatdropping.

"Well he better return soon before I really start to worry about him. Maybe I should give Karen a call?"

"Karen? What is it you see in that ditz anyway? It's obvious to me that she isn't interested in you anyway! She's rich and she has boys left and right falling for her, including Koji. Now come on and help me think of a report that the entire school wants to read about!"

"How about something on the Phantom Renegade?" questions Henry butting in.

"Huh? Sorry Henry but the Phantom is old news. I haven't seen a single article of him in any newspaper and it looks like no one is none the wiser of learning about his secret identity" answers Erika flatly.

"Well, it was worth a shot" grumbles Henry walking away sulking.

******

*Click* Picture of Koji and Karen meeting at the park.

*Click* Picture of them both holding hands and snuggling up.

*Click, click, CLICK* Several pictures of Koji and Karen kissing.

*Click Click* Pictures of Karen and Koji...."Whooo better not, Ikki will hit rock bottom if he saw THAT plastered all over the school paper!" chuckles Metabee seeing the disgarding of clothes coming from the two love birds.

Throughout the entire 20 minutes of their arrival the only one affected by such a sight was Brass. She could feel her circuits light up and fizzle uncontrolably just by watching both Koji and Karen getting slowly more 'intimate'. So this is what humans did when they want to express their feelings to one another? This is what her Erika wanted to do with Ikki?! As appauling as it was for her to look Brass couldn't keep her optics from the entire scene unfolding. If it was possible Brass' breathing had quickly risen.

"Yo Brass come on! We've got the evidence we needed" whispers Metabee ready to leave.

"What....are they doing?" she answers quickly pointing.

"Them? I'd say something more than tonsil hockey or twister" he answers chuckling acting remarkably calm.

"I wonder what it's like for medabots..."

"Huh? What you say?" 

"Uhh nothing Metabee, come on let's get back to Miss Erika and Ikki"

"Right!" *click* Metabee gets one more picture of Koji and Karen getting down in the dirty before running off chuckling evilly.

******

"Argh I can't stand it anymore! Where is Metabee?! It's almost 9 and he's still not turned up! I'm going to look for him!" shouts Ikki looking angry.

Just as Ikki begins to walk out the door, two figures run right through it and into him in one huge mass of human and medaparts. It was none other than Brass and Metabee. Brass appeared to be fine, Ikki's medabot however looked like his emerald eyes were glazed over, with his arms and legs twitching nervously. In seconds Metabee was back to his feet and he was fuming with steam literally rising from his head.

"Gck, gck, gck! Watch where your going pall!! Or get ready for a metabee boppin!" he shouts angrily waving his arms around like a lunatic, obviously another one of his temper tantrums.

"Metabee! Where have you been?!" shouts Ikki frowning.

"Yeah Brass where have you both been?" growls Erika right behind Ikki looking equally as angry.

"Miss Erika! We've got you another big headline!"

"You have? Great! Tell me all about it and don't spare the details" cries Erika with stars of fame in her eyes.

"Err....here I think it's best that we show you" mumbles Brass handing her a few of the selected photographs.

(The others Metabee took for himself and burned just in case Erika asked if they had anymore, trust me he knows the girl too well)

"Well let's have a look....*gasp*...Brass, your kidding me! This is...."

"What is it Erika?" questions Ikki moving closer only for his eyes to go wide and go into mid shock.

"It's....it's Koji and Karen....and their kissing?!" 

Author's note: Chuckles evilly. Why did I do this? Only Metabee knows the answer to this plan since he came up with it. *Everyone turns to Metabee glaring* "What? What are you staring at? What I'd do?" 

Don't forget to leave a review or send all other comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com I'd better get a decent amount of reviews or I'll make you wait for a week for chapter 4!

Signed Noble....


	4. chapter 4

Medabots: Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 4 written by Noble....

The bombshell was dropped. It was true! The photographs weren't fake, they were genuine articles and most definetly the real thing!

At first for either Ikki or Erika to believe the only one in complete denial was Ikki himself. Karen who he lusted after, who he secretly and not so secretly to others was actually photographed holding hands and making out with Koji. The rich school pretty boy who had his eyes on Karen ever since Kindergarden had finally made his move and finally got what he wanted, just like all rich kids do. Never in Ikki's life had he been so bummed or depressed other than being the only kid who never had a Medabot since one year ago and after that whole year had passed he actually thought he had a shot with Karen. He may have not been rich like Koji but at least his Medabot actually had a rare medal, of which Metabee was able to use the 'Medaforce'.

But now all those accomplishments meant nothing to the young Medafighter, especially when the girl he had a crush on was now going out with Koji. It suddenly made Ikki sick to his stomach and very depressed.

"Ikki....are you alright?" questions Erika looking deeply concerned for her friend.

"Yeah....yeah....I'm just fine Erika. I think I'll go home now" he says quietly walking out of the store with his head low.

(Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all) cursed Metabee following his partner leaving Brass and Erika behind.

"Yo Ikki, wait up!" he yells.

"Brass.....these photo's are real aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Erika, I'm sorry about all this. Maybe I never should have taken those photo's at all" sighs Brass feeling down about the whole situation.

"Come on Brass. We've got a story to present to the public!" shouts Erika trying to keep a positive face while on the inside she was worrying terribly for Ikki. 

Erika had never ever in all the time she had known Ikki, seen him act like this. It's like it was the end or the world or something because he was acting like nothing else in the world mattered. Not even to those who were around him constantly seemed to matter to him anymore. If all this was a little extreme to Ikki would he suddenly give up robattling altogether? The mere thought about Ikki never robattling again is laughable and highly unlikely but still.....Ikki....

*****

It's been 3 days since both Ikki and Erika found out about the pictures and what's happened since then? Well so far the story has been written and posted up on the school board for all to see, much to the suprise of most students and even weirder for others as even the Screws got caught up in this 'Love story for the ages'. Why was it causing so much commotion around the entire school and it's teachers? Because it's about 2 kids from a high priced private school, undoubtably rich and been caught on camera making a bad example for all students in the school, no the city over. It infact was supposed to be the other way around. It was supposed to be the bright young kids who had very high chances of getting great jobs in the future that had to set the example. NOT go around covorting around public places and getting caught on camera kissing and generally setting a bad example.

True that it was the wrong example to set. But hey kids are kids. People that young tend to have impressionable minds and often break the rules whether your a rebel who answers to no one or whether your the richest kid in the entire city. Whatever the case the proof cannot be denied now or ever because as Erika has oftenly said, 'A picture is worth a thousand words' and those very pictures were in the school editorial in full black and white.

The only person yet to see the frontpage headline article was none other than a one missing Ikki Tenriyou. Who has been absent from school for the entire 3 days and nobody has seen hide nor hair of him, not even in a Robattle and when you don't see the 3rd place medafighter not even competing to hold his spot in the world robattling championship tournament then that's bad, that's very bad indeed.

Rumours have already begun to spread throughout the entire school like wildfire that Ikki was supposedly dead or that he even was connected to the entire frontline story between Koji and Karen. If they only knew how close they were to the truth then they could possibly take over the news article themselves and take Erika's place as school reporter. Like that was ever going to happen!

And who of all people was getting very worried about Ikki but none other than Erika herself, not to mention her Medabot Brass who was brooding over as to where Metabee was as well. I guess sometimes the link between the Medabot and the Medafighter is true. And for Erika and Brass the theory was proving to be true. 

(Oh where could Ikki be? I haven't seen him ever since the day at Henry's shop and I know that without him I won't be able to get a decent story) sighs Erika thinking deeply.

(Metabee, I can't believe this has gone all horribly wrong. I thought you said the plan to bring Miss Erika and your Medafighter Ikki closer together was supposed to work? And yet all this has done has seperated them and us apart...I hate to admit it....but I'm beginning to miss having you around to make me laugh or even keep me company) sighs Brass also like her Medafighter.

"Miss Erika? I think we should pay Ikki a visit, I'm starting to worry about him"

"You mean your starting to worry about Metabee don't you?" she questions coyly.

"Um no..." replies Brass bowering her head in embarrassment.

"Your right Brass. I'm beginning to worry about Ikki anyway"

"Miss Erika If I may be blunt? But you've been worrying over Ikki for a lot longer than just now"

"Maybe..."

"Definetly!"

"Whatever....come on!"

******

*knock knock* (I hope he's alright..)

"Hello? Oh good afternoon Erika! How have you been?" questions Ikki's mother.

"Um, just fine Mrs Tenriyou. Is Ikki in?"

"Yes dear...*sigh* he's been in his bedroom for quite sometime now and he refuses to come out even for dinner! What has gotten into that boy?"

"What about Metabee?"

"He's the only one who seems to be acting normal. He's in the living room watching his soap opera's in the spare Medabot while Ikki continues to fix his body"

"Oh my gosh! Did they get into a robattle? And Metabee watches soap opera's?!" questions Erika eagerly, her fingers twitching on her camera.

"That's the strange thing....Ikki just got bored and thought that Metabee needed a tune up. They haven't even left the house once for a single robattle. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Um not really Miss Tenriyou. Can I please speak to him?"

"If you can get him to open his door, go ahead dear"

"I'll go speak to Metabee" shouts Brass running past Erika in a blur.

****

"Ikki? Ikki? Open up it's me your favorite school reporter!" 

"Go away Erika. I'm not in the mood to talk right now" he answers sounding a little aggitated.

"Ikki please, open the door! I haven't seen you for days and Brass and I are getting worried about you. Theirs rumours going round that you haven't even robattled a single opponent since I last saw you"

"I said GO AWAY Erika!"

"Open the door you stubborn JACKASS before I break the door down! Don't make me come in there and beat you to death!" shouts Erika banging on the door now relentlessly.

"....."

A muffled groan is heard on the other side and with a click the latch is released and Ikki opens the door presenting him to look very tired and looking very miserable. Erika immediately storms into the bedroom before he even gets a chance to change his mind and slam the door in her face. Ikki looks depressed, Erika looks pissed and fuming. Somehow the outcome of this talk looks to be very bad indeed....

*****

"What do you see in this trash anyway Metabee?"

"What do you see in this trash anyway Metabee?" grumbles the medabot in question, his voice dripping of sarcasm as he mimicks Brass who was disturbing his Tv time.

"God Metabee! Listen to me! I thought you said this plan was working!! All it's done is keep them (and us) apart" shouts the sailor multi type Metabot.

"And I said that it's going to work! Look their both upstairs right? I've got 5 bucks that says that those two will be making out in no time"

"WHAT?! Your crazy to put a bet on this!"

"Going once...."

"Didn't you hear a word that I said?"

"Going twice...." chuckles Metabee taunting her.

"FINE! 10 bucks says nothing will happen! You had better pay up if I'm right!" she growls folding her arms pouting.

"Oh so that's how it is huh? Alright then I'll see your bet and I bet you another 5 bucks that they'll be doing something more than just 'kissing'!"

"Hmmm...ok. But if they don't do that and they end up spilling the beans to one another then YOU have to take ME on a date!" shouts Brass back at Metabee with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

Metabee who is equally unfazed by this bet meets her glare and matches it and shouts, "Your on!!" 

(Hook, line and sinker Metabee! I just know that Miss Erika will tell him!) she thinks giggling inwardly.

****

*SLAP*

"Ow! What was that for?" 

"For worrying me sick! You've been missing for 3 days and not once did you bother to call me? Why?" answers Erika with her hands on her hips looking practically livid.

"Because....because.."

"Because you've been moping over Karen right? Look Ikki I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but what's going on between Karen and Koji is something that you can't stop. Wanting them to break up won't change a thing and neither will wanting Karen to like you either!"

Sighing defeated Ikki just turns from her and sits on his bed with his head hung low. Erika's face is unchanged, she's angry, hurt and furthermore worried about Ikki at the sametime. What would it take just to get it through his head that he could be happier without Karen? Erika's mood changes suddenly when she notices a single drop of water touch the floor. A tear? Is Ikki crying?

Moving from where she was rooted Erika moves over to Ikki and sits beside him looking at him from the corner of her eyes. It looks like the news about Karen and Koji hit him harder then she previously thought and having to hear it from her, well it probably became a lot harder to accept the truth.

"Ikki....I'm sorry...."

"No, it's alright Erika. I guess your right. What am I going to do now?" he questions quietly still looking down.

"Well you'll always have me Ikki..."

"Erika.....?"

"I.....I just really missed you a lot. And I don't like seeing you like this. Your stronger than this" she answers keeping her eyes on her camera nervously trying to escape his questionable glare.

Mustering as much willpower and courage she nervously moves a hand from her side and places it on his, gripping it lightly. His response is immediate as is the unexpected gasp followed by his cheeks going a little bit red. Ikki never really did know how to handle such a situation with girls and that's why he was always wrapped around Erika's little finger, because of her bossiness and stubborn like nature. And now it's slowly beginning to sink in why Erika was acting this way around him, now of all times. it was all beginning to make sense..

Why Erika always dragged him on every important news scoop that she had and why she refused to let him out of her sight. Why she always got angry and if not jealous over his trying to flirt unsuccessfully with Karen in the past. For Ikki the feeling was the same if not surpressed until it was really shown to him. Why did he even buy Metabee in the first place even though he never really wanted antique Metabot? He did it because Erika was in danger and surrounded by those Rockers and in all honesty he wanted to do anything that he could to save her and it seemed at the time that by purchasing Metabee was the only way. She was there when he won Coach Mountains battle to win the right's to build a park from those mobsters, she was holding his hand if not a little too warmly, he often wondered in the past what actually brought that on but always forgot to ask her.

But if what he was thinking was true then why did she never tell him in the first place?

"Erika....are you trying to tell me that you 'like me like me' as in more than a friend?"

"Well....um...oh shut up Ikki!" she said answers quickly kissing his lips quickly shocking Ikki into a stupour.

A million questions and imaginary lights and fireworks go off in the young medafighter's head, like he hit the jackpot. One he was shocked that his best friend was kissing him and two what shocked him even more that just barely registered she was kissing him like she directly knew how to, like an expert of which Ikki was not since this was his first ever kiss.

After an eternity seemingly passed they both broke away abruptly and embarrassingly, both looking at the floor fidgeting. Ikki plainly lost for words while Erika was going trying to count back from 10 mentally before looking back at Ikki with very rosy cheeks. They looked at each other square in the eyes and were slowly coming closer again before....

*CRASH* "WOAH!! OW!"

"METABEE!!"

"BRASS!!"

"Uhhh....hi?" he answers quickly before jumping to his feet and running out of the door leaving Brass behind to fend for herself.

"Brass!!" growls both Ikki and Erika in unison.

"Err....Cheese?" *click* 

Author's note: So what did you think? good? Bad? Ain't Metabee just evil? And I think Brass is catching on, especially with that camera shot. Check out chapter 5 to see what happens next? How will Ikki and Erika go from here? (please note rating may change if you demand it) and will Metabee give in to losing the bet and actually take Brass out on a date? "HELL NO! I'd rather robattle!" *chuckles* we'll see Metabee, we'll see... 

Don't forget to leave a review dammit! And send all other comments or questions to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble....


	5. chapter 5

Metabots: Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 5 written by Noble....

*GASP* "Holy Medarolle! Metabee look at all those reviews! Do you know what this means?"

"Hang on I'll get a dictionary!" *Metabee quickly looks through the dictionary and looks up 'Holy Medarolle' and then looks back at all the readers sweatdropping, "Err...translation? You don't want to know *throws away the dictionary* Come on Noble let's get going I wanna Robattle!"

This is just a quick thank you to all the people who reviewed my fic thus far. I mean I woke up this morning to find that my fic went up from 4 reviews to 14, can I expect more? Here's hoping! So once again my thanks and now on with the story!

*****

"Man I feel so stupid. Ikki do I have to wear this damn thing? What if some other Medabots see me like this? It's embarrassing enough just looking in the mirror in this suit!" grumbles Metabee frowning.

"Sorry Metabee but rules are rules. I'm your medafighter and your my Medabot so what I say goes!" answers Ikki while putting on some more respectable clothing.

"Hey I don't take orders from you! I'm my own medabot!" he retorts fuming, going through the early stages of a temper tantrum.

"Fine then you can explain that to Erika and Brass when we meet them. Or would you rather I ban you from watching TV for a month?"

"ERK!! Erika?! Whoa back it up! I don't mind taking on an army of medabots but taking on Erika AND banning me from watching my soap opera's?! What colour suit shall I wear black or blue?" he answers quickly rumaging through a pile of clothing hoping to at least keep his tv privlages.

Ikki just smirks confidently glancing over at his Medabot giving him the 'look' as they say. In the past it was Metabee that was giving him orders or trying to chase him angrily while shooting with his laser cannon. It was like even by being his Medafighter he couldn't get a word in edgeways because Metabee refused to listen. But silently he had to admit Metabee was showing promise, not just for being his medabot or because he had a rare medal but because he was actually getting used to taking his orders. And while trying to get to know one another Ikki had found out unexpectedly that his medabot had grown quite fond of watching the Television, not to mention he feared for his life especially when it came to answering to a fuming Erika who at times had a worse temper then even Metabee himself and that was a little hard to swallow or understand.

Once they were both dressed and suited up Ikki and metabee who was feeling down right embarrassed said their goodbyes to Mrs Tenriyou and made their way to Henry's store. On the way Ikki had noticed occassionally that his Medabot was a little too talkative then usual and kept on going through one of his nervous twitches with every step they took to the meeting point.

"Metabee, what's with you? You've been acting all nervous the second we left the house"

"Me? Nervous?! Ha never! Ol' Metabee ain't afraid of anything!" he answers throwing his fist into the air.

"Ohh I get it! You've got a crush on Brass haven't you?" questions Ikki with a sly look in his eye.

"Gck! Gck! Gck! What did you say?! Oh that's it NOW I'm mad!! Just for that you can meet Erika with your butt full of holes!!" shouts Metabee twitching and glaring nervously at his partner, a blue vein showing on his forehead.

"AHHHH Metabee NO!!! Stop it!!" 

"Get Back here you Medabum!! I ain't done with you yet!!" he shouts running after Ikki firing his Laser Cannon.

*****

"Wow Erika, your looking pretty smart tonight? What's the occassion?" questions Henry giving his best wolf whistle.

"Oh nothing much. Myself and Brass are going out on a date with Ikki and Metabee" she answers smugly lifting her nose into the air.

"IKKI? AND METABEE? Oh this I've got to see. Hey where is Brass anyway?"

"That's the little suprise for Metabee" she answers grinning evilly, tapping her medawatch.

"What? Is she getting herself ready still?"

"Oh heavens no! Brass has been ready for 6 hours straight and she wants to make sure her big entrance will knock Metabee right off his feet"

"That's going to be kind of hard to do with that ego of his in the way" answers Henry flatly.

"Oh hush! I'm sure that will all change in a few short minutes when they eventually get here"

Henry looks at Erika questionably and then looks up with a hand rubbing his chin, as if he was in thought. He then looks back at Erika with a raised eyebrow.

"Brass....fancies...Metabee?"

"Hm? I'm not so sure. In fact that's one thing I'll have to ask her tonight. After all it was her idea about the whole 'double dating' in the first place" she answers rumaging in her purse and quickly bringing out a note pad and pencil and jotting some questions to ask Brass later. (If anything, you people and I know that Erika is bound to make a news headline out of this, heh)

"Hey, do you hear that?" 

"Yeah, it sounds like....screaming and gunfire? A robattle?"

Not quite, it was actually none other than Ikki running for dear life away from his own Medabot that was refusing to stop trying to fill him full of holes. An angry Metabee is not a pushover and not to be taken lightly.

"I said, 'STAND STILL!' I only want to shoot you a couple thousand times and it'll only hurt for...hmm let's see how should I say this gently? It's only going to hurt so much that you won't be able to sit down for a MONTH!!" shouts Metabee still unable to land a single Laser Cannon blast on Ikki.

"Oh isn't this interesting? I can see the headline right now, 'Ikki Tenriyou 3rd best medafighter in Japan murdered by his own rebelious Medabot but not before his Metabot got shut down and torn apart by his medafighter's girlfriend!" growls Erika glaring at Metabee with fire in her eyes.

"ERK!!! Yo Ikki! Save me from your girlfriend before she ends up in 'the world's most wanted!! And before I end up on the obituries list of HER newspaper!!" shouts Metabee cowering behind his medafighter.

"Erika...you look.."

"Gorgeous? Beautiful? Stunning? Tell me something I don't know" she cuts in grinning.

"You forgot butt ugly"

"METABEE!!" growls both Ikki and Erika.

"What? What I say?" he answers acting like he said nothing.

"OOOO that does it Metabee your going to get it! Transport Medabot!!"

"Right on!! A robattle!!" shouts Metabee unfazed and eager to give a Metabee boppin to whoever Erika thought was foolish enough to tango with him.

"Then it's agreed! I offically declare this to be a submission robattle between Metabee and Erika's unknown metabot! The rules are simple, whoever ceases to function first loses! Metabots ready?" (how this guy is able to mysteriously appear out of nowhere is beyond me)

"Bring it! I'm ready for anything!!"

Unfortunetly however the Medabot that was foolish enough to robattle with Metabee was none other than Brass, his date and when she appeared she looks nothing short of stunning, looking shiney and new like she came straight off the production line. Tonight however she was wearing human clothing, the sort you would see a female reporter wearing i.e a shirt, jacket and a short skirt. Her appearance actually gives off the desired affect and Metabee for the first time in his life is nothing short of speechless and he is twitching rather uncomfortably. If Metabee had a mouth, (which I doubt he has or you can actually see) then it would have hit all the way to the floor.

"Good evening Metabee" giggles Brass.

"I....I....."

*CRASH*

Mr Referre quickly runs over to inspect Metabee who has fainted and showing no signs of movement.

"Err......Function ceased! And the winner is Brass!!"

The entire result of Brass' big entrance and Metabee fainting is too much to bear for both Erika and Ikki. It was priceless just to see his face immediately drop from being so smug and cocky to completely shocked and then after seeing him faint the minute he layed his optics on her. For prosperity Erika takes a quick snap shot of the fallen Medabot before resuming bursting into laughter with Ikki who was on the floor clutching his chest, laughing in hysterics.

A short time later Metabee awakens and the minute he sets his optics on Brass he's back on his feet quickly, trying to keep some form of dignity while trying to hide his nervousness. Where are all those smartass comments just when he needed them the most? His circuits somehow get this sensation to frazzle whenever he looks at her, he tries to say something but the words don't come out. A quick slap on his back wakes Metabee from his stupor.

"Come on Metabee! Put your optics back in your sockets and quit oogling Brass! We haven't even started the date yet!" chuckles Ikki evilly.

*****

The evening goes remarkably well for Ikki and Erika who are enjoying one another's company, talking about Medabots, robattling and even what the next news headline for the school newspaper should be. When that came up Ikki snidely suggested that they should get a picture of Metabee wearing a suit on the frontpage just to damage his image slightly and then after put on page 3 his 'amazing defeat' at the hands of Brass who didn't even touch him to win the robattle. That should leave him a crabby mood for about a few days. They begin to giggle slightly again while peering at Brass and Metabee behind them to see how they were doing and it looked like that this time it was Brass who had Metabee wrapped around her little finger because he was saying diddly and Brass was not holding anything back, especially when she got close to her date and whispered in his reciever, causing Ikki's Medabot to change the colour of his armour from yellow to beat red all over from embarrassment.

Erika seeing that Brass wasn't holding anything back on this evening decided to go for the more direct approach just like her Medabot and placed one hand on Ikki's and moved closer and whispered seductively into her ear causing the same thing that happened to Metabee to happen to Ikki. Yep the female population certainly knew what they had to say in order to wrap us males around their finger.

And so the night went on. They returned to the Medabot corperation and got to go through the remarkable tour again, compliments from Dr Aki for their getting together and for Ikki because he was holding 3rd place in the world championship robattle tournament. Once finished they even encountered a couple of medafighters looking for a robattle which made Metabee eager to test his abilites against his opponents and to get his mind off Brass for the time being.

And once after that robattle was over, Metabee being the winner obviously. Who turns up? The Screws! And the minute they lay eyes on Ikki's Metabot wearing a suit, they burst into laughter as do their medabots PepperCat and Cyan Dog. This without a doubt angers Metabee to no end and immediately he starts blasting the screws and their Medabots repeatedly cursing and shouting loudly, steam literally coming out of his head. It seems Metabee got his ego back.....woe is us...

3 hours after that it's time to part ways and Ikki walks Erika back to her house and they say their goodbyes giving each other a huge but slow and passionate kiss. Both Metabee and Brass look on sweatdropping and just when Ikki's Metabot is going to do the same, he is dragged literally by his suit collar by Brass and behind a tree.

"Hmmm....goodnight Ikki, I'll see you in the morning?"

"You bet! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he answers pulling away from her.

****

"Hey mom I'm home!"

"Oh hi honey, how did your date with Erika go?" asks Mrs Tenriyou.

"It was the best mom. I'm seeing her again tommorrow"

"Oh another date? That's nice dear"

Just then the front door swings open revealing a very badly dressed and scruffy Metabee, with lipstick marks all over his head. The look in his eyes is distant but his very appearance is comical.

"I take it you had a good night as well eh pal?"

"Hehe....err...you could say that"

Author's note: Hehe, well Metabee deserved it. Didn't he readers? Coming up in ch 6? Does the word sleep over give you any idea's? Anyway don't forget to leave a review Dammit! and send any or all other questions to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com please note chapter 6's rating may definetly change.

signed Noble....


	6. chapter 6

Mebabots: Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 6 written by Noble....

"Hey Metabee, our story is coming on quite nicely ain't it? Should we continue?" 

"Uh...no. Can't we just skip this chapter? It's embarrassing enough that people are gonna find out that Brass and I....y'know? Got 'medabusy'. So what do ya say Noble ol buddy we'll just skip the rest of this fic and I'll treat you to a robattle where you get to watch yours truly!" he asks quickly sweatdropping.

"Hm...shall I be kind and let you off? Well put it this way Metabee if we quit this story now! Then...*points to the readers all with deathglares and with shaking fists*...then you'll have to answer to them and then after their finished beating you to a pulp I'll be next on their agenda list so for once stop thinking with that ego of yours and let's get on with it!"

"Hmph FINE!! But if I hear so much as one snide comment I'll get medabusy and make sure you don't have anymore readers PERIOD!!" *growls lightly shaking his fist at the readers before stomping off loudly grumbling.

*Looks back to the readers grinning evilly and whispers, "Y'know he loves it really...*

WARNING: This chapter is a lemon, meaning R rated, hentai, sex so if you are easily offended or don't want to read anything that contains a very descriptive nature then I suggest you turn back now, if not have fun!

"Yo Noble did you say this is going to a lemon?! Great! I'll get the popcorn!" shouts Metabee running into the kitchen.

*Author sweatdrops*

"I'll never figure him out..."

*****

"You and Brass did WHAT?!" gasps Ikki.

"Shhh pipe down man or your mom will hear us. Yeah, me and Brass 'did the deed' he answers quickly feeling bigheaded and proud once again.... Well....err...I didn't exactly get a chance to refuse really. Brass removed 'choices' in the situation and literally dragged my butt behind a tree and y'know...."

"Metabee you sly dog! Wait a sec...I didn't know Metabots could 'do it?' Dr Aki never mentioned that before" questions Iki speaking to himself more than to his medabot.

"Duh of course Medabots can have sex Ikki, sheesh!! Where do you think the kids from?"

"Metabee, Medabots are produced in automated factories the world over and are built from scratch. Remember 'Metabots Inc' where Doctor Aki showed us? That's the number one resource of production lines to create Medabots. So really you and Brass can't have 'kids"

"Right, I knew that. I was just testing you. Anyway you can come off your high horse pal. I don't see you and Erika going anywhere fast!" growls Metabee arguing with his Medafighter.

"That's because we want to take our relationship one step at a time Metabee. Besides were still young and err.....well....there's more of a chance of Erika getting pregnant than you getting your very own Tv show"

"Erk!! Say WHAT?! I'll just have you know that I'm the best Metabot around here going! It's not my damn fault that I'm so damn good looking and charming that Brass wanted me there and then!" he retorts fuming.

"You forgot pig headed, egotistical, stubborn, a pain in the ass and a down right loon! Plus you go through more temper tantrums than most toddlers do to last a life time!"

"Humph! It still didn't stop her from wanting me! Heck she didn't even think twice about resisting the ol Metabee charm. Uh huh that's right"

"Forget I asked. Come on Metabee, let's get going" orders Ikki standing and making his way to the door with his bag.

"Huh? Where we going anyway? Am I gonna robattle?" questions Metabee sounding eager again.

"On our way to Erika's maybe, if your lucky"

"Erika's? Why we goin there?"

"Well....err....we've been invited to sleep over"

"Sleep over? As in sleep in the same room as them? The same bed?!" 

"Well generally that was the idea"

"But you said you, she? Gah I give up your hopeless to understand sometimes! As long as I get to watch the tv then you won't see me complaining! Come on let's get going!"

******

"Miss Erika? What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready for our 'guests' for the night" she answers looking in the mirror checking her clothing and hair.

"Guests?"

"Yes Ikki and Metabee" she answers flatly.

"METABEE?! Why didn't you say that in the first place" gasps Brass running around in circles worridly.

"Well you have been talking about him all day. What's been going on between you two anyway?"

"Miss Erika....do you believe it's possible for a medabot to fall in love?"

"Of course silly anybody can fall in love. Humans, animals and even medabots. Why'd you ask?"

"Well you see the thing is....I think I'm developing that feeling you call 'love' when I'm around Metabee. My circuits begin to feel warmer when he's right there in front of me and I get an even stranger feeling of discomfort that I can't quite compute when I want to tell him how I feel. It sort of hurts too when I'm away from him"

Smirking Erika turns to her brooding Medabot with a sly glint in her eye, "And when your with him you feel all giddy and excited right? Like just being around him seems perfect?"

"Yes exactly Miss Erika. Exactly as you say. It all just seems so perfect"

"Well my love sick companion. You'll be pleased to know that Metabee will be staying with us all night"

"All....night? Their sleeping over?!"

"Yep! They'll be here any minute, however I do need to ask you for a favour Brass" she asks kneeling in front of her medabot with a knowing smile.

"Yes Miss Erika, I'll do whatever you say as long as it doesn't keep me apart from Metabee"

"My thoughts exactly Brass. Well....I...err....I need the bedroom all to myself tonight. You and loverboy will be sleeping downstairs on the couch"

"Miss Erika?! Your not going to....?" she answers looking shocked.

"Uh huh I am. That's why I need total privacy, as I'm sure you and Metabee want the same thing"

"A-alright"

*Knock knock"

"Oh...there here...."

*****

30 minutes after the arrival of Ikki and Metabee already they seperated and gone their seperate ways. Ikki who was told immediately by Brass politely and hurridly that he should make his way upstairs. Then after he dissappeared she grabbed Metabee who started to protest the minute his arm was yanked and his carcass was dragged into the living room and thrown onto the sofa with Brass without giving him a second to breathe or get comfy before she threw herself on top of him and began to snuggle up against the kbt type beetle medabot. For both Medabots the heat in the air seemed to increase as it had the night before and even with a systems diagnostics check to confirm the room temperature they found the only heat that was increasing was the heat between themselves. It didn't take long after that before they starting playing their own version of twister, coupled in with a little tonsil hockey and Brass' ever constant giggling.

Ikki however was taking things on a somewhat lighter note and trying to take things slow. But the minute he stepped into Erika's room after knocking he found that maybe someone else had other plans for the night as she was clad in nothing but her pink pajama's. At first it started off innocent enough, they just sat together looking over some old photo's of Metabee's previous robattles and success' and then going through the headlines for the next big thing to hit the school newspaper. Every now and then they would glance at each other and then quickly turn away with their cheeks burning red and not being able to give out a less than audible sentance. Then after their hands would touch briefly and not purposely either when they tried to turn the next page of the photo album, the smallest amount of contact between the two was causing a mixture of warmth and butterflies in both of their stomachs and their breathing had became a little deeper. Who was going to make the first move?

Sure enough it was none other than Erika who innocently unbuttoned the first button on her pajama top and then after she would say that it felt like it was getting warmer or something. Now Ikki who was getting transfixed by this kept on glancing back at Erika every chance he could and everytime he did he would notice that another button and another was loose on her top while Erika was still putting up the act that what she was doing was innocent enough. To hell with innocence! Even for a teenager such as Ikki it was making him downright horny and evidently she would notice if he didn't try to hide it. 

Excusing himself quickly Ikki rushes to the toilets to reorder himself and when he comes back he is feeling nothing but shocked as Erika has her top wide open. Evidently it would seem the last button was removed while he was away and the desired affect of her action is definetly what Erika wanted to see from Ikki as his arousal is now once again showing much to his own embarrassment of the situation. 

"Erika!....Your top!" she croaks pointing, his throat feeling dry.

"Hm? It's open, I see you noticed" she asks sarcastically but smugly.

"I...I thought you said you wanted to take things slowly?" he questions quickly trying to back out of it out of fear and nervousness.

"You may want to take it slowly Ikki but I think that little friend of yours in your pants is thinking otherwise" she answers giggling.

"But...but....I..."

"No butts or I's...now why don't you sit yourself over here and make yourself comfortable" Erika orders softly patting on the bed.

It didn't take long after that before Ikki was losing a part of his clothing and his boxers to go with it as Erika had exposed him completely to her and even with all the protests and feelings of worry that they might get caught in such an act, Erika refused to stop and when his boxers were gone and on the floor she was pleasantly suprised at what she saw. For a young teenager that was slowly maturing into a man he was getting quite big in the downstairs department which suprised and intrigued Erika to no end as she looked at his length curiously with an impish smile. She touched it briefly, prodding the live organ with a finger amusedly to see it twitch and jump while Ikki let out an audible moan, coupled with a sharp intake of air. 

Erika was liking the reaction she was getting from her boyfriend and instinctively knew what would make him react like he was now, maybe even louder? Moving back up to Ikki she moves in close and lightly traces her lips with his, giving each other small kisses before their lips hungrily smashed together in a heated kiss. Sounds of lust and moaning coming from them both as they wanted more. Ikki for his part was actually making his first move and began to prod his tongue on her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth and no sooner had he done it was Erika opening her mouth and accepting his tongue while she attacked with hers. The kiss ever deepening as both tongues touched and battled against each other. 

Growling low in his mouth and wanting more, Erika with one hand on instinct grasps his length roughly and hard in her hand causing Ikki to jump lightly with his eyes wide open all the while moaning in her mouth louder, his breathing ever increasing into short hoarse gasps. Purring like a cheshire cat, Erika see's that she has him where she wants him and begins to slide her hand up and down on him slowly while observing her lover it won't be long now she thinks and with that thought and devilish smile she speeds up her ministrations and pumps her hand up and down on his length.

Ikki for his part is enjoying the feelings Erika is giving him. His breathing has risen noticably as his body temperature has sky rocketed from luke warm to boiling. He could feel himself becoming lighter yet he could feel a strange feeling of tightness in his balls and with her hand pumping up and down on him he would soon find that relief comes in many forms. Seconds later with a loud moan from Ikki and with a squeal from Erika he releases the contents of his balls into her hand and into the air, you could say he experienced what it was like to be in heaven but really all he experienced his first orgasm.

Breathless and with a cheeky smile Ikki turns to Erika who can do nothing but giggle at his dreamy but distant look. He must have really enjoyed it. 

"I take it that you did enjoy it hm? Oh look at that.....seems to me that the medafighters 'little soldier' is ready for more is he? Then let's put it to good use" smirks Erika prodding his length again playfully.

******

"How long has it been now?" questions Metabee.

"Hm...2 hours and 30 minutes" replies Brass.

"And their still going at it?!"

"It sounds like it, doesn't it?" giggles Brass pointing upwards to the ceiling.

"Sheesh....well at least they have stamina. Say where are Erika's parents?" questions Metabee curious.

"Oh they've gone on a little vacation. They shouldn't be back for another 2 weeks"

"GAH! 2 WEEKS?! Does that mean...?"

"Yes, miss Erika plans to use every second, every minute and day to spend it with your Medafighter. But that means that we'll be undisturbed as well....want to go again?" whispers Brass snuggling closer to Metabee.

If Metabee had a mouth to smile with, it would be plainly obvious to see the cheeky grin that would plaster on his metallic features accompanied with a mischevious glint in his eye, the same glint that was in Brass' eyes also. It looks like the next 2 weeks wouldn't be boring after all....

Author's note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? I don't think I'll do anymore Hentai in this story but in either case tell me what you think. So don't forget to leave a review dammit! Or send all other comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

One more thing, I might base the story on a song in the next chapter as I've come up with a few songs that suit this. If however you have any song requests that fit this story drop me a line or leave your idea's in a review. Thanks!

signed Noble....


	7. chapter 7

Medabots: Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 7 written by Noble....

"Hm, chapter 7? Where we go from here Metabee? Any ideas?"

*sweatdrops* "What am I physic?"

"No I guess not. Well at least we didn't have any readers strangling us yet. They seem happy with the story so far" *smirks*

"Yeah well they are in the presence of greatness y'know"

"Why thank you Metabee I didn't know you cared"

*Fumes* "Ahem, I was talking about me! The people came to see me me ME! Not your dumbass!"

"That's it Metabee no tv for a month!"

"GCK GCK GAH! Back it up! You can't do that! That's too cruel!!"

"Well I could change my mind, but I'll tell you what? I'll let the people decide"

"Say WHAT?!" gawks Metabee.

"Simple! If the people who read my fic actually think I should take pity on you and say in a review that I should let you watch your soaps, then I will"

"But...but...Hey you readers! You wouldn't do this to little ol Metabee? C'mon! Say that I can watch my soaps!! I'm beggin ya!"

*Shakes his head* "You only want to be glued to the Tv because you don't want to hang around Brass don't you?"

"Well.....she's sorta demanding you know? Like she can never get enough? And I can't keep up, so I need my tv!" *whines*

"Oh nevermind, forget I asked. Anyway on with the fic.

**Please not this is the final chapter to stranger things have happened, so i hope all who have red the story have enjoyed reading this fic, PEACE!**

*****

A little over 2 and half weeks later since the whole intimate episode between the two couples, that being between Ikki and Erika who had overtaken the bedroom and called it off limits, while Brass and Metabee had to settle for downstairs on the couch. Those two weeks couldn't have been planned out to be any more perfect than they already were because of Erika's first hand knowledge of her parents going on vacation for those very same two weeks. Plenty of time for her to impliment her schemes and no time was indeed wasted as she invited Ikki and Metabee over to stay for the night only 3 hours after they left and what happened? Well, you should know the answer to that already if the phrase 'getting it on' refreshes your memory then your there. 

Yes it's true, Ikki and Erika had literally gone further than any other young teenager their age would, apart from Karen and Koji who had already done the dirty deed. Well the proof of them actually having sexual intercourse were burned away thanks unknowingly to Erika by Metabee who didn't want this Medafighter to see those sort of photographs, especially when the young medabot knew that such photographic evidence would tear Ikki inside out, for once Metabee was actually thinking about his medafighter's interests at heart more over than his own arrogance and ego. But even though the real proof about Koji and Karen getting it on were gone, the other pictures that showed them kissed and holding hands spread all over the school newspapers would have suggested otherwise to young impressionable minds that more had transpired. And yet Neither Karen or Koji had yet to show up and bring hell with them, especially to Erika who had printed the whole story on the papers and evidently not only the did the students know this but so did the teachers and parents alike. So where were they now? They couldn't possibly be in hiding unless they were grounded for life.

And what about protection? Did they use any? The only ones who could answer that question were the two K's themselves and of course Metabee and Brass but then again both Ikki or Erika didn't even think to ask their medabots if two lovebirds did infact use a condom or not since they were none the wiser about what else happened since all they got were photo's of them holding hands and kissing. So it looks like their secret was safe for now....however....

"You know Ikki, the last two weeks have been the best haven't they?" sighs Erika smiling contently leaning on her lover's side.

"Uh huh. It sure has. What do you think people will say?"

"Let the people say what they want. They can only speculate and can't say anything otherwise without 'proof' That's the number one rule for any reporter and without proof they can't prove squat!" she answers confidently.

"I take it you had those last two weeks all planned out huh?" he shots back smirking.

"You could say that, but it doesn't look like we weren't the only ones had our fun. I can't even talk to Brass now without her zoning out on me. I think her time with your medabot hit her harder than I thought" she points giggling.

"I'll second that. But I don't think Metabee is acting any different. He's the same hyperactive, tempermental medabot that I've known since we first became partners, he always wants to robattle and he wants to keep watching his soaps" he answers dryly.

"So he doesn't feel the same as Brass does?" she questions looking at Ikki with a raised eyebrow.

"Well....if you promise not to tell anybody and definetly NOT print it in your newspaper then I'll tell you a little secret" 

"Oh come on! What could possibly be so earth shattering that you would consider to be such a possesive secret? she chuckles nudging him.

"Well, Metabee does feel like Brass does and when I mean by feeling the same as her I mean worse! Whenever it's the first thing in the morning the first thing he asks is, 'Yo Ikki, get your slow ass out of bed, I want to go see Brass' or 'C'mon let's go robattle I want to impress Brass with my techniques'. I swear all he has now is Brass on his mind, added with that stubborn pride of his, he's become worse"

"So has he actually told you that he 'likes likes' Brass? As in love?"

"I asked him twice and I don't ever want to ask him again" answers Ikki groaning putting a hand on his forehead.

"You make it seem like asking Metabee a simple question seem difficult?"

"Any other question is fine but when I try to pop the question about how he really feels about Brass he goes completely nuts. Let me tell you his short temper tantrums in the past were less painful then what he goes through now. He takes it personally and gets really grumpy about it and if I'm lucky I only get blasted by his laser cannons a few thousand times"

"Seriously is it that bad? I'll ask him"

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you. Your the one with the deathwish I'll see you in hospital" he answers chuckling.

"Metabee, Brass would you come here please?"

"Yo, what is it? I was about to impress Brass with my robattling techniques against those Medabums, the screws" Metabee answers cockily.

"Metabee, what do you think of Brass?" questions Erika with a sly smile.

"GCK! Well...uh....well she is....*mumble mumble* ok?" he answers quietly twiddling his thumbs.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't HEAR you Metabee!"

"I SAID SHE WAS VERY BEAUTIFUL ALRIGHT!!" he shouts fuming with steam coming out of his head but with a tint of red on his armoured face.

"Hold the presses! Metabee actually confesses to liking Brass. This is definetly front page news!" giggles Erika.

"Back it up! Your not putting anything on your newspaper! I've got a reputation to uphold you know!" growls Metabee fuming again.

"Oh come on Metabee, please?" pleads Erika with a puppy dog eyed look.

"NO NO AND NO! If I see so much as word about me and Brass in the paper then your going down with me!"

"Oh? And how are you going to do that Metabee without proof?" she retorts with a knowing smile.

Metabee's answer is but an evil chuckle and with just a simple glance to his partner Brass, she quickly pops out several photographs of both Ikki and Erika in several concievable positions in bed and one other photo shows a used condom. Shortly after the expressions on both Ikki and Erika go pale white and they both start to sweatdrop profusely while going extremely red in the cheeks. The very look on their faces causes Brass and Metabee to hold on to each other as they burst into hysterics of laughter.

"W-who took the photo's?" gasps Erika suddenly whispering.

Both Brass and Metabee gawk at each other and then after point at one another trying to place the blame on each other while chuckling nervously.

"BRASS!! METABEE!!" growls both young lovers with deathglares.

"Uhh....checkmate?"

"GET THEM!!"

"GAH!! RUN AWAY!!" both Medabots scream in unison before running away.

In any case the moral of this story is that when you put a sneaky and coniving Metabee and mix it with an innocent Brass then stranger things that have happened are almost certain or bound to happen. Love is such a strange concept that it makes us do strange things at times that we wouldn't normally do, like acting like a big softy or just acting like everything seems so perfect but in either case Love is the most powerful emotion in the whole universe and can affect humans and Medabots alike. It feels great to be in love but it hurts more when you break up from the one you were in love with as well, that's why it hurts so much when we look back on all the fond times lovers and couples used to share. 

But in any case love also makes us fear rejection and that's why at most times we keep how we feel about one another until the secrets out. Erika may have been Ikki's best friend but after knowing him so long it was bound to happen sooner or later that the two of them would fall in love with each other once both of them realise that love actually heightens the friendship between two people, that's what makes them such a great couple and they took that risk in this story to risk their friendship to go a step further and to go beyond that boundary and become what we call lovers or simply boyfriend and girlfriend. 

And yes love can affect Medabots too, even though they maybe just machines and their emotions about each other are synthetic at times such emotion can actually be real despite if your flesh and blood or just nuts and bolts. For both couples Medafighter and Medabot alike may they both live happily ever after...

Author's note: Well that's it. I'm thinking of ending the story right here and now unless you people want a sequel or a follow up as they say but as always don't forget to leave a review dammit. I must say I enjoyed writing this story and that I'm glad you all like it too. Here's a list of songs I listened too while writing the entire story if you want to listen to them I suggest you download them for yourself as each one of them were great to listen too:

1:Ms Dynamite- It Takes More

2:Eminem- Without Me

3:Chad Kroeger- Hero (Spider-Man movie theme)

4:Haddaway- What is Love?

5:Haddaway- Rock My Heart

6:Nickelback- How You remind Me

7:Will Young- Light My Fire

Hey Metabee so what did you think of the story?

*Sob* "Beautiful, quickly pass the tissues before someone see's me"

*Click*

"ERIKA!! GET BACK HERE!!"

*Author sweatdrops* "Uh...later people I have to stop a homicidal Metabot from killing somebody"

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble....


End file.
